The Colonel Vs The Parson's Lawyer
by pastorannie
Summary: The Colonel and his two brothers are helping Pastor Annie Coburn rebuild her church, but baby brother Jayne shows up, as well as Marcus Hamilton, a lawyer with Wolfram and Hart, Seattle division, with a suit against the church.
1. Chapter 1

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Lawyer Chapter 1

Slightly alternative universe with Col. John Casey, Chuck Bartowski, Sarah Walker, Morgan Grimes, The usual Buymorons, and Pastor Annie Coburn, Casey's fiance. Her church structured was burnt down in an arson set by The Boogie Man, and she is assigned three brothers to help her reconstruct it: John Casey, Chad Shelten, and David Dixon. But what happens when a fourth appears, the mischievous and slightly inebriated Jayne Cobb?

Team Bartowski has just finished another if not bloody, successful undercover mission to recover several stolen items of art from the National Museum of Art, in Washington, D.C. that were traced to Nazi sympathizers still living in South America. Morgan Grimes, his forehead bandaged with steri- stripes, was staggering slightly as he and Casey stumbled into the Echo Park Courtyard. John held up the bearded gnome and then pretended to push him away.

"Grimes, you would trip over a rat turd if you weren't looking." Casey grumbled, but he steered Morgan toward their apartment door, limping slightly as his own leg's past wound was aggravated again. They were followed slowly by Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bartowski, Sarah's right arm in a cast, and Chuck hobbling with crutches, a cast on a broken ankle. The four spies stopped in front of their respective doors, and then as if on cue, turned to look at each other.

"Good job, Team Bartowski." Chuck mumbled, his jaw still aching from the deadly right hook Herr Schluter gave him.

"Not smoking a victory cigar, yet, Bartowski." Casey growled, and having unlocked the door, pushed his small partner through. He looked once more at Chuck, trying to gauge how hurt he really was, but he caught Chuck's quick thumbs up. He nodded curtly, turned and went in to take care of Morgan.

"I'm not even eating my regular bowl of victory rocky road ice cream," Sarah sighed and the couple also went inside, leaning heavily on each other. Chuck leaned in for a sweet kiss, and then growled in Casey manner, "I'm not even trying to make my regular victory pass at my incredibly sexy but deadly wife tonight."

Sarah swapped his shoulder, and in spite of all the aching in her body, she laughed, grimacing as her arm was jarred. "Well, Mr. Carmichael, perhaps this deadly wife has a few tricks up her sleeve as to how you can keep your leerable passing skills honed." She dragged him, even with his hobbling into their bedroom and laughed again when his left eyebrow went up, and he asked, "is 'leerable' a real word, and better yet, can I practice doing it?"

Morgan had gotten waylaid by the soft couch, but before he could sink into its depths he was hauled up by his fatigue shirt, and thrust toward the stairs to his bedroom. Casey dutifully undressed the man, down to Grime's Scooby Doo boxers, hitting Morgan's hands away when the new spy tried to argue against John's help.

"Take my help, moron. I don't give it away readily, and come tomorrow morning we are back at the six miles hikes you love so well."

Grimes groaned loudly, but it turned into a soft moan as he snuggled down into the blankets. Just as John turned away, Morgan reached and caught the tough man's wrist.

"Thank you, John. You saved my butt, again, back there." Morgan sleepily said.

John grunted, and pried Morgan's fingers off slowly, but then patted Grimes back. "You did good, Morgan."

John stood slowly, and nearly fell as the hitch in his calf muscle ramped up, but when he glanced down to see if Morgan had noticed his pain, the man was already asleep. John humphed at the sleeping man, a little jealous of how easy rest came to the new spy.

The Marine slowly went in to his own bedroom, stripped off his dirty clothes, tossing them into the hamper, and headed for the shower. He put the temperature up as hot as he could stand, and he stood under the spray, letting the close calls and the botched intel run down the drain like his dirt and blood. He leaned against the shower walls, letting the pulsating spray ease the cramps in his leg, and he groaned again as the pain receded under the heat and wetness of the water. He must as dozed off just leaning there, because the spray was now cold, and he startled awake. He turned off the shower, toweled off, and limped naked into his bedroom. Pulling a pair of black silk boxers given to him courtesy of Parson Annie, he smiled and smirked at the soft t shirt he pulled over his head, a shirt Annie had also given him for his last birthday. It read boldly "Guns don't kill people, SIN kills people." He glanced at his phone by the night stand, and was surprised that he was disappointed that it showed no voice mail from Annie. He glanced at his alarm clock, and realized that at 4a.m., she probably was also tucked away sleeping like Morgan, up in the small apartment in a rural town in the Pacific Northwest.

He crawled slowly into his beloved California king size bed, and reached for the pain meds in the night stand. Rarely did he need them, but Ellie had given him a stash for emergencies, and with the way his leg was feeling he decided it was an emergency. He dry swallowed one of them, and began to put the bottle back when he saw the small Bible Annie had gifted him with. He needed a reassurance that his fiance was still somehow connected to him, so he slowly opened the Word. There, several passages were highlighted, and his eye caught some ancient verses in a book called Song of Solomon. There were even small red hearts around them, and he smiled as his mind's eye say the laughing, vibrant, caring woman so unlike him, and yet already so much a part of him. In the dim of his night lamp, and the early light just beginning to filter through his bedroom window, he read these words:

_Song of Solomon 1: 16 You are so handsome, my love,  
>pleasing beyond words!<br>The soft grass is our bed;  
><em>_17 fragrant cedar branches are the beams of our house,  
>and pleasant smelling firs are the rafters.* <em>

"Beloved" Annie's neat writing was in the margin. "I can not wait until we indeed enjoy our love in all ways God blesses for us, at our cabin in the Capital Forest. Come back to me soon, and safely."

John smiled deeply, the pain receding. Whether that was the medication or Annie's special words of love, it did not matter. He picked up his phone and sped dialed his fiance. When she did not pick up the cell, he left a short message: "Parson, I think I like the Song of Solomon. And I know I love you." He clicked off his cell, and before he really counted to ten, he drifted off in a deep, and surprisingly peaceful sleep.

Pastor Annie Coburn's office was now housed temporarily at another church's facility, and her secretary, Terry, was printing off their church newsletter when someone knocked on the office door. She glanced sternly at the temperamental copier, and shook her finger at it.

"You had better behave, or I know someone who will shoot your guts out." She growled, and then giggled at the mental picture of Pastor Annie's Colonel blasting the copier to kingdom come with one of his many BIG guns.

Her laughter was brought up short, however, when she opened the door and was staring at a 6 foot 4 inch man, built like a block, dressed in a gray double breasted Armani suit. He smiled brightly, though she noticed his facial expression did not reach his sky blue eyes. A dangerous vibe was emanating from him, but he thrust out his hand, and shook hers curtly.

"Pastor Annie Coburn, I presume?" he asked as he pushed his large frame into the small office, looking around and studying the various books and office supplies, his eyes narrowing, taking it all in. He turned, and again the thousand watt smile gleamed out of his handsome face.

"Oh, I am sorry sir, I am Pastor Annie's secretary. Is there something I may help you with?" Terry moved to behind the desk, so they were separated by the wood. The man brought up a large attache case, and set it softly on the table.

"Please forgive my assumption, ma'am. I didn't get your name?" He asked as he folded himself confidently in the seat straight in front of her. Even sitting, he towered over Terry, but he noticed she didn't seem intimated one bit.

"I did not say, Mr. ?" Terry said suspiciously, and she did startle when he reached into his jacket, but he pulled only a business card from his inner pocket. He smiled cheerfully again, and then thrust the card at her.

"Pastor Annie's secretary, my name is Marcus Hamilton from the law firm of Wolfram and Hart, Seattle, Washington, division. You see, the architects your church hired to draw up plans for your new church facility have now brought a suit against Pastor Annie and your church for $3 million, for defamation of character and libel."

Terry gasped at the news, and the edges of Hamilton's mouth twitched slightly as he finally knew he had ruffled her feathers. He leaned over the desk and got within four inches of her face.

"Now, secretary, you will tell me where is Pastor Annie Coburn right...this...minute." His eyes flashed cold, and Terry promptly sent up a swift prayer for courage, and reached for her phone.

Please leave reviews dear Fanfiction community. Would love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Lawyer Chapter 2

The woman walked slowly around the still smoldering building, now just burnt beams and broken glass. She bent down several times, sifting through the filth, waterlogged mess around her feet, and each time she found something important to the life of her congregational family, she clutched the item to her chest for a few minutes and then place them in a small plastic sack in her hand. No one was there in the late afternoon; the fire inspector and various law enforcement officials had already investigated the arson fire, and with the help of Team Bartowski, Alexi Volkoff and Miguel Dominguez were now behind bars for a very long time. But the church had paid dearly; Pastor Annie's board chairmen was in the hospital with various burns, and her fiance, Col. John Casey, was still recovering from the stomach wound he had received after being thrown into a large shard of glass. It was not all hopeless, though. General Beckman had promised seed money of $3 million to help rebuild and plant a new church building. All in all, Pastor Annie realized there were many blessings amid the broken glass and melted memories of over 75 years of ministry there in the Pacific Northwest town. Annie wiped the tears that leaked slowly down her cheeks, but she could not stop weeping when she found the church's large Bible torn and drenched with mud and water. She stepped through what was left of the sanctuary, and into what use to be her office. There under the busted up desk, was a framed picture of Colonel John Casey, the glass still intact, but the photo slightly crinkled. His handsome face smiled sincerely from the photo, and she grinned when she noticed for the first time, his left hand now wore his Marine ring, rather than his right, as a commitment that he was going to marry her. She laughed out loud and hugged the picture to her heart, determined to tell John the good news.

She pulled out her cell phone, but noticed there was it was dead. It was then she glanced up and saw a single car roll slowly down the alley way. The sleek lines of the BMW, and the gleaming rims caught her eye. Such a vehicle was rare to see in the economically depressed area, and since the windows were glazed and darkened the mystery continued. The vehicle stopped within 20 feet of the pastor, and then shut off. She placed John's photo in the keepsake bag, careful not to show his image to the mystery car, and walked gingerly toward it.

The driver's door opened and then a large framed man, in a gray pinstriped suit began to unfold himself from the front seat. He turned, his eyes shrouded in sunglasses, and waved at her. For a moment, Annie's heart seem to stop. Was that John coming off of some kind of international spy mission, and arriving for a visit? Then she noticed as the mystery man approached, he carried himself not with the confidence of a Marine Corps officer, but with the swagger of a egotistical and proud man. He strolled right up to her, and stuck his hand out.

"Annie? Annie Coburn? My word, it has been years since I have seen you." The man's smile seemed sincere, and he took off his fancy sunglasses to reveal a face that reminded her of John's. His piercing blue eyes were appraising her up and down, and from what she could see, she met with his approval. He clasped her hands with both of his and bent down to look at her closely.

"Don't you remember me, sweat Annie? I'm John's brother, Marcus. We met at your wedding, and I was the one who gave you two your new dining room set. I hope you and John have had many meals on it since." He released her hands and brushed a kiss on her cheek, but then frowned slightly at her cold reception.

Annie stared at the man, and tried to place him at her and her first husband's wedding. She only remembered a tall man like him appearing at the reception with several men who never left his side. She remembered she was astonished by the overly generous gift he gave, the huge oak table, with several leaves and many more chairs. She then remembered her first husband had explained his brother was a lawyer specializing in large profile settlement cases, and that Marcus Hamilton Coburn was highly successful, if not a little shady in his work.

"Oh, Marcus!" Annie put her hand to her mouth, and gasped in surprise. "You were so kind to give us the table, but perhaps you do not know what happened to to my John." Marcus was helping her navigate around the various burnt timbers, by offering his hand to her. When she took it, it felt like Casey's hand, but the gun callouses were not there, and the smooth feel of Marcus' palms made her withdraw her hand quickly.

"I am not aware of anything that happened to my brother, Annie. I have been out of the country on several new cases for my law firm, Wolfram and Hart. Perhaps you have heard of us?" He raised his eye brows when she pulled her hand away, but he withdrew a business card from the inside pocket of his jacket, and presented it to her.

She took it carefully, after she had brushed the soot from her hands, The embossed lettering was on very expensive card stock, and when she brushed her thumb across the company's logo, she felt a strange darkness flit over her spirit. She hurriedly put the card into the keepsake bag, and looked up at Marcus' handsome and attentive face.

"This is not the place to continue talking, my delightful woman. Perhaps there is a restaurant I can take you and John to and the three of us can catch up on the years. Why don't you call him, and we can then meet him for dinner?" Again, Marcus noticed her body flinching at the mention of his brother's name, and then she shook her head slowly, her brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Marcus, John passed on over two years ago." Annie looked down at the sidewalk and then up to stare directly into his eyes, studying his reaction. There was no grief there, only a slight look of surprise, but even then, his face was unreadable, and that made Annie even more nervous. Quickly, Marcus opened his arms, and pulled her into a warm hug, as he clucked some words of comfort that seemed a little contrived, not sincere.

Annie again noticed the similarity in the body build to John Casey, but Marcus' expensive cologne make her cough, and she prayed a quick arrow prayer that he would release her swiftly. She covered her cough by explained that she appreciated his words of kindness and she stepped back to retain her composure, missing Casey's cigar tinged Old Spice even more.

"All the more reason, you must accept my dinner invitation to tell me everything that happened to John and you, and why your church building is in this shape." Marcus again extended his hand and moved them both toward his car. Annie noticed the words, though spoken softly, were definitely a command, and there was no way of getting out of it. However, she stopped him, and explained.

"Marcus, let me get my purse from my car first, if we are using yours, all right?" She turned away before he could stop her, and she ran quickly to her Beetle bug parked down the street. When she beeped the door to unlock, she noticed Marcus had put his sunglasses back on, and his body language was rigid and his hand was drumming on the BMW's hood in impatience.

Annie quickly plugged her cell into the car adaptor and then noticed several texts and message from Casey. She quickly texted a message off to the N.S.A. Agent, asking him to contact Chuck Bartowski, and run an Intersect check on Marcus Hamilton Coburn. Something deep within Annie was ringing various warning bells, and the Colonel always had told her to trust the instinct she had deep within her soul. She preferred to call it the Holy Spirit, while John Casey laughingly told her it was just her feminine mystique, as he kissed her deeply that night. She pocketed her cell phone, putting it on vibrate, and grabbed her purse. As she glanced up at Marcus, she noticed he had unbuttoned his jacket and there under the front left side, a gleaming Beretta glinted off of the late afternoon sun. She startled, as she recognized the pistol from John's collection of guns in his Echo Park apartment.

"Now why in the world does a lawyer need a pistol like that?" The bells ringing in Annie's head were now full blown sirens, and she was doubly glad that Casey and the team would be researching this mysterious man and his fancy taste in cars. She slammed the Beetle's door, and then beeped the security lock. By the time she was at Marcus's car, he was throwing off angry vibes, but he gallantly helped her in the BMW, and had buttoned his suit jacket back again. Marcus resumed asking her questions about the destruction of the church, and by the time they were parking at the restaurant, Annie had calmed down and found herself enjoying the man's charming banter. He again helped her out of the car, and his hand was splayed across her back as they went into the restaurant. Several people they saw greeted the Pastor and several eye brows went up when they saw who her "date" was, or in this case wasn't. They ordered some drinks, ice tea for her, a glass of wine for him, and she noticed him brushing off a few crumbs from the table, his face slightly disgusted. By the time the drinks came, he excused himself to go wash his hands, ordering the waitress to wipe the table down. He was gone for a long time, but when Annie was beginning to worry, he seemed to reappear, his smooth charismatic manner back in full force. He took off his jacket, but there was not more Beretta or a holster there. Now Annie knew why his bathroom break took so long. This Marcus Hamilton Coburn was not whom he seemed to be, and though Annie enjoyed the dinner immensely, and his company was good for her ego, she needed to get back to her John Casey and find out why Marcus had shown up at this time of her life.

I know this chapter didn't have much action in it, but I think you will definitely be surprised at what our Colonel finds on Marcus Hamilton. Just to let you know, Annie's first husband was also named John, and he died from cancer caused by chemical warfare poison he was exposed to in the Gulf Wars. He was a Marine Corp Chaplain and saved John Casey's life when he was shot by the Taliban. Annie and John Casey met by accident when she rescued him from a car crash. Over the year, and several spy missions with Team Bartowski, the two have fallen in love, and are striving to mix spy work with ministry work. Hope you enjoy this continuing alternative universe of John and his Parson Annie. Love to hear the reviews. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Lawyer Chapter 3

Big Mike was currently struggling to move a large flat screen TV up to the end cap in his electronics department, when he say the famous Team Bartowski enter the Buy More. His eyebrows went up when he looked from member to member, each one either sporting bandages, or casts. Even the human mountain, John Casey, looked like he had gone six rounds with Mohammed Ali, and when Big Mike caught his eye, Casey only nodded once, came up to him, picked up the TV. and grunting the entire time, Casey placed the TV up on the large showcase shelf. He nodded solemnly to Big Mike, and turned to limp away to the back of the store.

"John", Mike called out. "There is three women interested in buying a BeastMaster and they all requested you personally. It is good to have you back, soldier." Casey stretched to his full height, and Mike heard large snapping coming from Casey's spine. He nodded again, and then headed back to his Buymoronian job. When he turned back to Chuck, Morgan, and Sarah, Chuck was already at the Nerd Herd desk, his leg up and his head down on his arms on the desk. Morgan was walking around in a daze, and passed by Alex, his girlfriend, without even seeing her.

"Morgan, honey, are you all right?" Alex followed her boyfriend throughout the entire story, calling several times. Morgan finally stopped right in front of Casey, who grunted once, and turned the small man around to face Alex.

"Talk to your girlfriend, moron." Casey ordered and shoved him right into Alex's arms. She looked a little surprised at Casey initiating the p.d.a. between them, but she was not complaining. As she hugged Morgan, she looked up at her dad, and noticed the various bruises on his face, the dark bags under his eyes, and she held out her hand to Casey, who took it and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Take care of Grimes, daughter. I am fine." With that, Casey released Alex' hand, and began to walk toward the employee's lounge.

"Dad? Pastor Annie is trying to get a hold of you." Alex was still holding Morgan, who was snoring lightly in her arms, his head hiding in her long hair. Casey raised his cell phone in the air, and limped away from his daughter. He went into the employee's lunchroom, and snarled at Lester and Jeff who were snorting Cheerios up their nose, and chewing nosily. They scrambled away and Casey locked the door and dialed his fiance.

The cell rang three times, and then he heard the delightful tones of his woman. "Pastor Annie Coburn here. How may I help you?" Casey let the voice flow through his tired and achy body, and it warmed his heart.

"Parson." Casey growled and waited for her to turn on the security device the N.S.A. had installed on her cell. He folded himself into the plastic bucket chairs, and could not stop the sound of pain escaping from his lips.

"John? Oh, thank you God, John, I need to hear you so much. How did the mission go?" Annie put the "do not disturb" sign on her office door and closed the door. Her heart sank as she heard his groan of pain, but waited patiently for her silent man to process his thoughts.

"It went to hell in a hand basket, Parson, but we are all alive and the perp was apprehended and dealt with. The Bartowski's are both in casts, Morgan just fell asleep standing up, in the arms of my own daughter, and I am back in this stupid day job. I am...so...ready...to wrap my arms around you, dear Parson." Casey finally relaxed and he closed his eyes, and rubbed the migraine that was threatening his head.

"I...John," the pastor struggled to put her emotions into words, and John straightened up in the chair and tried to listen to the meta messages under her voice. "Can you come up here, soon? Will the General give the team some time off? I really need to talk to you. I need you, beloved, to touch you, to kiss you, to hold you." Annie sighed and suddenly her heart warmed up as she heard his deep growl of love.

"You are killing me, here, woman. Your words...bring health and ...joy to me." Casey laughed softly, and then added, "and you excite me a little too much, parson." Throughout his spy career, John had many sexual liaisons, but few true loves, and since he had met Annie, he had purposed to be sexually pure and chaste for her. But in times like this, her gently voice, her sincere words only excited him further, and he realized, like a huge warm wave of water flowing over him, he could not hold back much longer.

"Parson, it's time." He spoke sincerely, and waited to see if she understood what he meant.

He heard a gasp on the end of the line, and then a whoop of joy. "Oh, John, come soon. I will be ready."

"Find two witnesses. I will see if the General is available. And Parson," Casey commanded gently, and waited for her response.

"Yes, beloved?" Annie held her breath, as she heard Casey's voice deepen even further.

"Wear the black negligee I saw you order from Victoria's Secret." Casey growled and it became even more difficult for him to control his body's reaction. The he laughed. " And by the way, only let Cliff know, all right? I already brought him up on our plan, because of his leadership responsibility." Casey knew the Board of Elders chairman would keep everything under the radar.

"Colonel, does that sound like a chain of command thing? Soldier, I approve. And I not only have a black one, but a hot pink with fur. Bye, beloved. I wait breathlessly." Annie laughed happily when she hear a clunk on the other end of the cell. John had hit his head on the table in the lunch room in frustration. Then someone knocked on her office door, and Marcus Hamilton stuck his head in.

"Well, please forgive me for interrupting. I did not find your secretary here. May we talk, Annie?"

John heard the deep voice of the unknown male over the open line, and he called out, "Parson, who is that?" His inner gut reaction was sending out warning bells, and he asked the question again. Annie signaled the large man at her door to come in and sit down. She brought the phone up and spoke quietly.

"John, it is my brother in law, Marcus Hamilton Coburn." She mentioned Marc's name slowly, and waited to see if John picked up her hint.

"The one you texted me about? I will check with Bartowski right now." John stood up and began to stroll through the lunch room door, and down toward the Nerd Desk. Then he stopped suddenly, and growled softly, close to the phone.

"Be careful, Parson. I don't have a good feeling about him." Casey stared down Lester and Jeff who were continuing to stuff Cheerios into their mouths. Jess offered the box to Casey who batted it away in annoyance. The box went flying emptying its contents all over the hallway. Both men yelled "Hey, not nice, big guy." Jeff was on his hands and knees on the floor scooping the various Os up and stuffing in his mouth. Casey's stomach turned over, and he shook his head

"Clowns!" John was now in the back of Chuck, who was also snoring loudly on the Nerd Herd Desk. He continued on the cell.

"Step careful, Parson. Mine field ahead."

"I understand. Thank you, John." Annie closed the cell, and smiled to herself, forgetting that Marcus was watching her closely. He had sat down in the chair directly in front of her desk, but because of his 6 foot 4 inch height, he loomed over her short stature. He leaned over her desk, as close as he could to get into her space.

"Someone special, Annie?" He smiled widely, but again the expression did not reach his brilliant blue eyes. Annie kept her body stern, not backing away from Marcus, but she did not answer his question.

"What may I do to help you, Marcus? I understand you are here not just to catch up on family ties." Marcus was surprised at her instant business tone, and he knew he was dealing with a woman who was not afraid of him. That pleased him greatly, and he smugly sat back in his chair, and pulled out some documents from a briefcase he had carried. He passed the documents over to Annie, and waited as she scanned the papers. He seemed disappointed that she didn't let anything cross her facial expressions.

"I see, Marcus. Your client is bringing a 3 million dollar lawsuit against myself and my church because a..." Annie looked down, and read from the papers. "defamation of character and libel."

Marcus grinned broadly, and this time she saw his eyes sparkling in glee. Annie steeled her emotions, praying madly for the Lord to calm her down. She was not about to let this egomaniac get her goat, no matter how sexy and handsome he was. She pulled out a file from her desk, and dialed a number on the church phone.

"Hey, Nancy, this is Annie Coburn. Is Paul in?" Annie passed the file to Marcus, and watched his smile disappear and his jaw set in anger.

"Hey, Paul, it's Annie. Yes, he is here now. Yes, he has the file you requested me to copy. Would you like to talk to him? All right, just a moment." She passed the phone to Marcus, and grinned.

"Marc, this is our church's lawyer, Paul Matter." At the name, Marcus moved slightly in his chair, and she knew she had made him even more uncomfortable. He took the phone, and before he could open his mouth, Paul began to read the riot act to him, legally countering every false charge Wolfram and Hart had against the church. By the time the call was done, Marcus Hamilton slammed the phone down, and angrily looked at Annie.

"Reverend, we are not done with this." He grabbed his briefcase and shoved the papers into the bag. As his large hands grabbed the door knob, she called out to him.

"See you in court, Marc. You have not only sued me, but you are suing God. Not nice, big guy!"

Marcus Hamilton Coburn, lawyer par excellence, Wolfham and Hart, swore loudly, and slammed the door behind him.

Love to hear from the FanFiction community. Please review below. Poor little Marcus. Wait until the Colonel and he meet face to face. World War III will happen in the next chapter. And baby brother Jayne is just dying to come out and play in the dirt of the new church construction. Maybe bring Vera to help?


	4. Chapter 4

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Lawyer Chapter 4

Recap: When the Colonel returns from a mission, he finds that his fiance is right in the middle of a $3 million suit brought against her and the church. What Marcus Hamilton doesn't realize, his company, Wolfram and Hart, Inc., have found the wrong people to sue.

For a large man, when John Casey was on a mission, he moved purposefully and nearly silently, so when he clapped his large hand on Chuck's shoulder, as the younger man was sleeping at the Nerd Herd desk, Chuck gasped, and screamed his girly shriek. When he whipped around to see who it was, his casted leg hit the floor, and the Intersect shrieked again. Casey clapped his hand over the man's mouth, and leaned in.

"Shut it, Bartowski. I need you to flash on a name." He waited until the man nodded, and then he released Chuck's mouth. Casey leaned even closer and whispered, "Marcus Hamilton Coburn."

Chuck's body instantly jerked stiff, and his eyes went back into his head. His mouth flew open and he couldn't catch his breath. Suddenly, the Intersect flew his hands back, and his entire body shot away from his chair and into air. If it wasn't for the quick reflexes of the Marine behind him, Chuck would have collapsed on the floor. Chuck's body was jerking as if in a seizure, and Casey knew this truly was the mother of all flashes. He lowered Chuck to the floor, and searched for Morgan, who had awakened from Alex's arms when Chuck screamed. Big Mike also had run over, and then entire Buy More crew was staring down on the unconscious man. Casey lifted Chuck up easily in his arms, and Mike led the way to the home theater room. Mike's large bulk pushed several people aside, and he opened the door to the theater room and shut the blinds.

"John, do we need 911?" Mike asked while John was untying Chuck's tie, and checking pulse. Casey shook his head, and then looked up at the concerned black man.

"I'll handle it here, Mike. Just make sure the rest of the idiots here don't disturb us. And send Morgan in a.s.a.p."

"Understood, sir." Mike turned a perfect about face, and marched away, looking for Morgan, who appeared shortly in the doorway. Meanwhile Mike was blocked the way from Jeff and Lester who were laying bets as to what pharmaceutical recreation Chuck may have discovered.

"Get in and lock the door. Grimes. Get the General on the horn now." Casey found a damp cloth and laid it on Chuck's forehead, and watched the Intersect slowly wake up. Sudden, Chuck's hand shot out, and grabbed John's shirt front. Chuck's huge brown eyes were filled with tears, and he continued shaking slightly.

"Oh, God, dear God." Chuck breathed rapidly, and tried to focus in on Casey's face. "He's hell in a human body, John. Such hate, and vile revenge. His firm is a front for the largest Mafia family in the world, and he's the most important liaison they have. I see blood, and toxic gas and hundreds of innocent people dying and how in God's green earth do you know him?" Casey had his hand over Chuck's and was getting angrier every second as Chuck listed Hamilton's vices. Only the calm voice of General Beckman calling out from the video feed in the theater got Casey to rope in his rage.

"Colonel? Agent Grimes? What is the meaning of this call?" The General was trying to assess the body language of her team, and a flicker of concern passed over her face at the rage she saw in Casey and the terror she saw in Chuck.

Casey stood up and at attention instantly, and Morgan helped Chuck to sit up from the prone position. Chuck was rubbing his head, and blew his nose rather loudly when Morgan passed him a handkerchief.

"Ma'am, we have a situation you need to be aware of. Marcus Hamilton Coburn," Casey paused as Chuck once again flipped into a flash at the name, but he seemed to pull out of it better than the first flash at the name. However, Casey was amazed when the General stood suddenly, and braced her hands on her desk, peering harshly at the camera.

"That, Colonel, is a name that I wished never to hear again. How have you had the unfortunate luck to meet that s.o.b.?" General Beckman, normally calm in most situations, was tense and agitated.

"Hamilton...I refuse to drag my family's name through the manure...has brought a $3 million dollar suit against Parson Annie and her church on behalf of an architect the church fired for negligence and theft. Hamilton says his client is suing for defamation of character and libel, and Hamilton just showed up on the Parson's door step today." Casey kept his body perfectly straight, but his blue eyes were flashing in rage, and without showing anything, his gut was twisting inside. Chuck staggered up to the video feed, and gasped, "General, please allow us to help the Parson. She and the entire church is in danger just simply by being in the same room with that psychopath, and we need to go and help her."

"Bartowski, I lost ten good agents to that mad men. I do not wish to make these orders to go after Hamilton without long deliberation, and..." The General was interrupted by Chuck who pleaded with her.

"General, please, ma'am. I will do anything to help the parson, and to stand up to this freak."

The general stood tall, as tall as a 4 foot 8 inch woman could, and continued, ignoring the interruption.

"I do not take this mission lightly. You will have back up, you will go with every disposal of the N.S.A. And the C.I.A. At your beck and call, and Colonel Casey, you will make sure that Marcus Hamilton's body is returned to me for disposal. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." For the first time since the initial phone call with the Parson, Casey was smiling. He had not missed the General's reference to a dead Marcus Hamilton, and he prayed that he would be the one to help Parson get justice by killing Hamilton.

"Team, get Agent Walker and as the good Parson says, 'Vaya Con Dios'." The General punched the video feed off. And for a few minutes the theater was silent. A small knock was heard, and when Morgan opened the door, Big Mike poked his head in.

"John, Chuck, my boy, everything all right?" Mike assessed Chuck and nodded happily when he say the young man was back to normal.

"Mike, we need some more time off...I regret that we must leave rather shortly..." Casey was interrupted by the big man, who nodded his head, laughing.

"John, you really are not at liberty to tell me your true calling, but if you say you have to go, I believe you. Go with my blessings, and come back alive and safe. By the way, this only makes Jeff and Lester have to work overtime, and I like that very much." Mike laughed gleefully, and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Parson Annie was just about to gather her Bible and various papers to return to her apartment, when Terry, her secretary, informed her that the local deputy sheriff was on the phone.

Annie sat down at her office desk and picked up the extension.

"Tracy, how wonderful to hear from you. What can I do for you, Officer?" She smiled as she remembered the tall, young law enforcement officer that had helped the Colonel and the team take down Alexi Volkoff.

"Hello, Parson Annie. I have someone down here in the holding cell who says he knows you. At least he says he knew your husband, and that he is a cousin of John Coburn.

"Oh, I am sorry. I don't know of anyone else from my husband's family tree, Tracy. Though I have just been reintroduced to my first husband's brother by the name of Marcus Coburn." At that name, she heard the officer gulp.

"What? Hamilton is in town here? Man, I will need to tell my chief as soon as we get off the phone. Annie, don't let that man near you. He's a raging psychopath in Armani suits, ok?"

"Tracy, you are the second man who has warned me today. I got a call from Burbank, and the warning was the same." Tracy Gay knew the Colonel's true rank and location, and he caught on quickly to Annie's reference.

"The New Testament says two or more witnesses are needed to verify a claim, and you got two who know what this creep is capable of. Please be careful, Pastor."

"I shall, Tracy. Now tell me, who in the world, connected to me, is in your holding cell?"

"Well, he came in after being accused of assault and battery. Pretty interesting fellow. He is an airline security manager, and he has had only small offenses over the years. He got thrown into jail because he hauled off and hit the Mayor at the Ye Olde Saloon in your town, and broke three of the mayor's teeth."

Annie chuckled at the news. She knew the mayor and his tendency to be a little self centered. He really did need to be taken down a few notches, and she wondered what kind of man would have the guts to stand up to the local "good old boys" network.

"Anyway, he is posting bail himself, Annie, and has no place to go, so I'm sending him down to you. Is that ok?"

"That's fine, Tracy. Maybe I can find out how we are connected and see if one of my congregational members can put him up for the night. By the way, what is his name?

"His rap sheet says Jayne C. Cobrun, but he says his name is Jayne Cobb. And Parson, he's a hand full!"

Man, the Parson's life is getting rather complicated. Wait until David Dixon and Chad Shelten join in the fracus against Marcus. Marc in Armani will never be the same! Please review. Comments and criticisms are all welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Lawyer Chapter 5

Recap: Marcus Hamilton, Wolfram and Hart, Inc., has leveled a $3 million law suit against Pastor Annie's church, but he never counted on the 4 Coburn brothers plus the N.S.A. to come to bat for the small church congregation.

"Colonel, I have arranged some pretty fast transportation for you and the team to go to Pastor Annie's town up north. It's on loan from General Jack O'Neill at Cheyenne Mountain, and I think you will be pleasantly surprised at its capabilities. However, I must demand that no one on your team divulge any information about the aircraft to anyone outside of the military. Do I make myself clear, Colonel?"

General Beckman's face was earnestly watching her team over the video camera, and frankly, she was a little worried at how ragtag they looked. Her eyes returned to her soldier, and she found his proper body stance hiding his inward rage very well. The only body reaction she could pick up from this man she admired so well and worked with over a twenty year period was his jaw, clenching and unclenching in frustration. Other than that, Colonel John Casey was a perfect model of a Marine, and he grunted in acknowledgment. The rest of the team had gone home to rest for a few hours while the details for transporting them were made.

The general sat down, and then her body eased a little in its rigidity. "John, you have a formidable enemy in Marcus Hamilton. He has no conscience, and no control once enraged. I have seen him thrust his hand right through one of my soldier's abdomen, back out of his body, and not even look back. He will charm his way right through a snake pit easily, and your Pastor Annie better be on her best game to stand up to his charismatic ways."

At that statement, John barked a short snort, and growled, "My Parson is smart, and very discerning, General."

"But, at 5 foot 2 inches, she can not handle a raging human bull of 6 foot 4 inches. I am concerned for her safety, John, and I am concerned for her congregation. Marcus gets his hands on the names of the members of her church, he could make millions just through individual suits against them all. I am ordering a kill on this one, Colonel. Do you understand me?"

John stood even straighter, and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now go get a few hours of sleep, and meet your transportation at 0630 tomorrow morning at terminal 89 at the airport. You will be flown to McCord/Ft Lewis Joint Base in General O'Neil's craft, and then chopper in the rest of the way. Tell both pilots they are to stay with you and the team, and protect the Pastor at all costs. I will join you in 48 hours, Colonel."

At that announcement, Casey's eyebrow went up in surprise, but he only nodded respectfully. He saluted smartly, and as he turned to go, the General called out to him.

"John...tell Annie the Calvary is coming. Give her my love. And John, Vaya Con Dios."

The Colonel nodded again, and begin packing several of the weapons from Castle into various boxes and backpacks. He picked up extra clips for his Sig, and then stopped at the large Beretta in its showcase. He wondered if he should take the gun, and hurriedly, he shoved it into his own backpack with several clips for it, smiling at the wonderful memories of successful missions that Beretta had given him.

Promptly at 0630, at terminal 89, a small group of 4 people were standing in the cold, watching for the airplane to take them to the Northwest. Suddenly, in the distant, a huge whine of very powerful engines came closer to the team, and as it lit down on the tarmac, all 4 mouths were agape.

"Sweeeetttt! I love this. What kind of plane is this?" Morgan was bouncing on his heels in excitement, and would have run up to the plane if Casey hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Cool your jets, Grimes. Remember, no talking about this to anyone." When he saw Morgan take out his smartphone to snap a picture, Casey growled in his ear, "If you ever want to see the daylight again, Morgan, put that damn phone away." Morgan hastily stowed the phone, as a frightened shiver went through his body.

The futuristic aircraft was powering down its engines and the hatch was unlocked and slid open. A large officer in Air Force uniform, jumped down the stairs and stood straight to salute. However, when he saw who the Marine Colonel was, he cut his salute short, ran right up to him and the two men hugged freely, laughing and talking all at once.

The rest of the team were amazed to see their friend, normally cold and indifferent, so open and affectionate to the unknown man, When John turned around, his arm still thrown around the pilot, the team then understood a little clearer. Standing before them were 2 identical looking men, both with crystal blue eyes, and big wide smiles.

"Dave, this is Team Bartowski. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, and Morgan Grimes, my brother, Colonel David Dixon, of the U.S.A.F. Currently serving at Cheyenne Mountain, with..."

"General Jack O'Neill, Stargate Project, space telemetry, and astro physics with Dr. Daniel Jackson, Col. Samantha Carter and Mr. Tealc who I really don't know what he is..." Chuck was in a huge flash, and David only looked on in amusement. Dixon turned to his brother, and laughingly said,

"Does he always go on and on like this, John?" Casey nodded and grunted.

"Twins? Identical twins?" Morgan asked as he looked up at the two huge men, and then shivered again. "Two Caseys? How am I ever going to continue to date your daughter again, John, with two Caseys?"

This time it was the Air Force pilot to express his surprise. "Daughter, John? You have got to tell me about this one, baby brother." He laughed when he saw Casey roll his eyes, and then called out to the group.

"Well. Team Bartowski, let's fly the friendly skies." Dixon helped load up the various crates and backpacks, while Morgan was needling Casey to get more information about his brother.

"Hey, big guy, he your older brother?" Morgan nodded toward the pilot who was checking various safety procedures and clearing the airs to fly.

"Older by three minutes." Casey belted himself in, but his eyes were sparkling as they looked around the plane. Chuck and Sarah were up front with David and Chuck was streaming several questions at the poor man, who was trying to explain the plane's mechanisms in layman's terms.

"Twins. Who would have thought it?" Morgan clipped himself in also, shaking his head.

"Who said anything about twins?" Casey barked out, and then put his sunglasses on and settled back to see how fast this super plane could go.

Morgan stared at the big guy for several minutes, and then broke into a smile. "Oh, my Lord, it's triplets. Your wonderful mother had triplets. David, you and Chad. Poor woman."

"My mother was the best woman I ever knew, Grimes, and she ran a tight ship. Besides, who said anything about triplets?" Casey was immediately offended at Morgan's poor woman line, but he set his mouth shut, and turned his attention to David's explanations of the plane's efficiency.

The lift off was smooth and swift, and before they could even take in several breathes they were well above the normal range for the jet stream. The plane was astronomically efficient, and within 20 minutes they had clearance to land at McCord/Ft. Lewis. Chuck hobbled off the plane, helped Sarah debark, while still asking David questions. Casey was struggling to get away from the small man in the back seat, who was currently barfing his guts up.

"Good Lord, Grimes, keep your spit in the bag." Casey wiped his sleeve several times, and pushed the slightly green gnome down the steps.

"Quads? John, this is big news. Quads?" Morgan finally took a deep breath in, while panting out the words. He dramatically got down and kissed the ground, to which David, Chuck and Sarah laughed.

Casey grunted once more, and turning to Sarah asked, 'Why did we put Morgan on this team?"

"Because I am the only one who can live with you, you stubborn Irish goat!" Morgan groaned out, and clutched his sore belly.

The pilot turned around and watched this interplay between his brother and the small bearded man. He smiled happily, and then called out, "John, has he got you pegged! Come on team, next leg of the trip."

"Oh, please dear God in heaven, don't let it be a Stealth plane." Morgan groaned, but Chuck clapped him happily on the back.

"Look, Morgan. It's Chad and his chopper. You can do this."

Chad Shelten was standing by the chopper, and he extended his hand to both Chuck and Sarah. David and he hugged, and then he turned to John and did the same to his brother again. As they embarked on the chopper, Chad slipped some Dramamine into Morgan's hand and winked at him.

"Don't want you messing up the interior, dude." Chad whispered and then jumped in and begin to get the rotor blades up and moving.

"My craft may not be as flashy as yours, Dave, but it gets a lot better fuel mileage than your gas guzzler."

"Who said anything about gas?" Said both David and Chuck at the same time.

"Man, this trip is getting weirder and weirder!" Morgan groaned out as he tried to keep his lunch down.

The crisp early morning air was refreshing to Pastor Annie as she slowly jogged around the small pond in the county park. She greeted several of the regular dog walkers, and others who jogged by, and when she felt a small stitch in her side, she slowed down and walked a short distance to Gracie, her Beetle Bug. She beeped the car open and was going to slide off her jogging jacket when she was aware of a large body pressed against her. The expensive cologne swirled around her and the large arms that found their way to the car on either side of her trapped her against the side of the car, and she noticed the large gold watch on the man's wrist.

Annie stiffened, and she felt him pressed even harder against her body. He leaned down and whispered roughly in her ear, "Little girls shouldn't be jogging along lonely country ponds by themselves."

"I am not alone, Marcus." She smiled to herself when she felt his body stiffened and then he grunted and he ground his groin into her back.

"I don't see anyone here with you, Pastor. Except me of course." He laughed and continued to grind himself against her.

"The Lord Jesus is here, Marc and there is nothing you can do to stop Him from protecting me."

Hamilton grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. His rage was now clearly on his face, and he backhanded her roughly, and her lower lip was split open. She cried out, but stood her ground.

"Don't you ever say that name to me, again, little girl, or I will rip you into two." His breathe was ragged and he grabbed her wrists.

"Is the big, powerful lawyer afraid of the Jewish Carpenter? Cuz He certainly isn't afraid of you, Marc, and neither am I. Greater is He that is in me, than He that is in the world." Annie was tearing up, but somewhere down deep, a peace was wafting over her heart, and she was not going to let this bully frighten her.

Marcus' hands moved to Annie's blouse and he ripped the material into small shreds. He clumsily grabbed her chest, pinching hard through her bra, and then rammed his leg between her legs. His eyes were dark with lust and power, and he forced her to the pavement by the car. Annie kicked and screamed out "Rape, rape! Help me, please!" She tried to kick Marcus in the groin but he side stepped her kick, chuckling at her small attempts to try and hurt him.

"There's no one here to stop me, Annie. Not a single person. Just you, and me, sweet little girl." He buried his nose in her hair, breathing deep her scent. Annie kept fighting, rolling, twisting, and spitting.

"No, Marcus, there is the Lord Jesus. He will not forsake me, nor forget me." One more time, Annie kicked him, and he hit her chin with the full force of his fist. The last thing she remembered was his minted breathe on her face, and his large hands wrestling her jobbing pants and panties down off her legs.

"John, dearest John, help me." Annie fell into the deep darkness, her soul shattering into a million pieces.

Please review dear friends. Hope I did not go too dark but Marcus is that dark and darker.


	6. Chapter 6

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Lawyer Chapter 6

Recap:Marcus Hamilton attacks Parson Coburn when his lust overtakes his law suit. But who comes to her rescue?

The first sense that seemed to repossess her body was hearing. The wind was whistling gently through the nearby trees, and several robins were singing near her. The lapping of the water helped her to hear that she was still at the ponds. The afternoon sun felt warm and soft on her skin. Then the pain came: rivers of crashing, torrential pain, relieved only by the strong arms that held her gently, rocking softly back and forth and singing a song something about a hero from Canton? What had China have to do with this pain? Her jaw felt dislocated; she could not close it tightly and her eyes were heavy with tears and when she touched them, her hand came away sticky and wet with blood. She jolted awake when she realized that the arms that held her were male, and she tried to get away. Annie slammed her fist right into the man's nose, and whoever the stranger was, she heard his growl swearing, "gorramit, woman. Stop!"

"Dear Lord Jesus, no, Marc. Please don't..." she groaned as the hands only held her closer to what she saw as an expansive chest, t shirt pulled ridiculously tight across the pecs, bloodied from her wounds and now from the blood spurting from the man's face.

"Sssh, baby girl, law man getting some medics here to help." A large hand stroked her hair, and she smelt the familiar cigar smoke lingering around this man. She leaned back, trying to focus on the face she knew was John Casey, but when she finally wiped the tears away, she gasped and tried to pull away again.

"Marcus, oh dear God, Marcus...no more!" Annie struggled again and tried to raise herself away from this stranger, this handsome, familiar stranger, but again he stubbornly pulled her to him, trying to whisper words of gentleness.

"Now, bei bei, you donna want to do that there movement. You had a run in with some kind of hungdai and we need to have you checked. By the way, name's Jayne." He grinned widely when she resigned herself to his arms, and he started rocking her again.

"But...but I don't understand...you look so much like my John...and that monster."Annie finally laid back into the stranger's arms, for she felt safe and warm there. He just kept petting her gently, and spoke in that familiar baritone growl.

"Your John is the reason law man and me are here. Wipe your nose, Parson." Jayne passed her a large handkerchief that he had used to blot his blood, and she frowned, but blew what she could from her nose. He laughed softly at the not so feminine sound, as she tried to hide her head in embarrassment.

"My, bei bei, you sure know how to wake up the dead blowin' that honker. Now, now" Jayne noticed the flick of hurt on her face, and he immediately backpedaled. "You just remind me of my woman, so petite, and pretty, but when she belches or farts, the entire state of Texas knows what happened!" He grinned at her feeble attempts to laugh, and then stared right at her to gauge her pain. She begin to tremble, and she was having trouble focusing on the big man holding her.

"Jayne, please, I need John here. I need..oh, dear Jesus, It hurts." She gasped loudly as her stomach and lower pelvis flared up and clutched at Jayne's free hand. "Did Marcus ...rape..me?" She begin to cry anew, and Jayne only held her closer. He called out to Officer Gay.

"Lawman, get that medic here. Parson's going into shock. Parson, don't you dare fall sleep, woman. Do you know, lawman, how to get a hold of my cousin? John needs to be here now. Tell him to get his butt up here somehow."

The deputy sheriff nodded from the open door of the squad car, and continued radioing information. As Jayne mentioned John's name, Annie tried to ask again.

"Jayne...oh, John, I am so...confused. " Her head begin to loll back, but she persisted in her questioning, as she began to increasingly slur her words. "You must...tell...me..did Marcus rape me?" Jayne's bright blue eyes, so like John Casey's stared deeply into her face, and he nodded once. Annie gulped again, and as she succumbed to the darkness that was moving into her vision, she patted Jayne's arm. "Tell John it's ok...if he will still have me...Jaynie, I love him...so.." Annie's entire body shook, and her head fell onto Jayne's chest. He laid her down on the ground, tucking his large fatigue coat around her, as the wailing sirens drew closer. Deputy Gay brought the medkit from the cruiser, and the two of them worked on the unconscious pastor until the medics pulled up.

"Lawman, did you get a hold of John? She's gonna need him when she wakes." Jayne helped hoist the woman onto the gurney, and then grabbed Gay's arm, drawing him away from the frantic paramedics.

Gay nodded and then pointed to the air. A Huey chopped was lighting down on the large meadow across from the ponds, and several people piled out of the chopper. At the head of the group, John Casey ran swiftly over to the medic cab, glancing at his baby brother. He stopped in his tracks, and bellowed, "Jaynie, what in God's name, are you doing here?"

Jayne Cobb Coburn stood up, stretching his full frame straight and proud. He grinned slyly at his twin, and then turned to the deputy.

"Xander, this here is Lawman Gay, and I'm helpin' him. What in God's name, are you doing here?"

"Xander?" Chuck Bartowksi also ran up to John and grabbed his arm. John growled at the touch, and Chuck withdrew his hand, grinning widely at John's discomfort.

"I knew it. There's the last brother. Four Caseys...I'm doomed!" Morgan gasped as he tried to catch his breathe. "I will never be able to marry Alex." Morgan whined to Sarah, who was trying not to laugh.

Casey turned around swiftly and stared down Morgan. "It doesn't take 4 of us to stop you from marrying my daughter." He growled for effect, but Morgan just grinned. "Big guy, you will be the first to know what Alex and I plan to do." Casey's face only turned a deeper color of rage, but then he felt another hand on his sleeve. He was trying not to let his right fist plow into the face of the one who dared touched him, but when he turned, it was Jayne.

"Xander, why are you here? I thought the lawman was communicatin' with her man." Jayne began to push John away from his body space.

"I am her man!" Casey roared, and he tried to get away and to the medic car. By this time, Dave Dixon and Chad Shelten had approached, and they were trying to pull Jayne away to explain. Finally, Morgan strolled into the circle of the Coburn quads, and gulping, he began to explain.

"John, go to Annie. She needs you. Chad, get the chopper going again and we can get her to Harborview as soon as possible. Dave, you and Chuck need to find out from the officer as to whom did this attack, and you, " Morgan pointed up to Jayne, who had his hand on his very large gun that had been strapped to his back, and now was slung across his bloodied chest. Jayne growled deeply and Morgan swallowed his spit nervously. "God, you guys are behemoths." Grimes tried to stretch to his full heigth but it didn't help. "You, sir, are incredibly intimidating!" Morgan pointed to Jayne, and Casey's brother grabbed Grimes' finger, and begin to twist it. He leaned down into Morgan's face, and growled again.

"Xander, this bug yours?" Jayne asked Casey, who growled identically. "Unfortunately, yes. Jaynie, meet Agent Cobra, Morgan Grimes." Cobb released Morgan's finger, and the small man began to flick the finger rapidly.

"Ow, you DO remind me of the Colonel." Morgan watched John leave the circle, but he glared right up to Jayne.

"Sir, your twin John Casey is now a Colonel in the Marine Corps, your triplet Chad Shelten is with the F.B.I. And your …." Morgan slowed and began to think..."your quad Major David Dixon is usually employed at Cheyenne Mountain as a pilot for the..."

Dave jumped in, "Time space telemetry".

"Yeah, riiiiight." Jayne growled at his brother, and stuck a stub of a cigar in his lips and lit it with a match scratched across his fly zipper. He blew the smoke into Morgan's face, but Chuck slid up to Jayne and spoke low and thoughtfully.

"Mr. Coburn.." Chuck began before Jayne interrupted.

"Cobb, Jayne Cobb. I lost them Coburn name years ago."

Chuck nodded, and continued. "Mr. Cobb. Annie's husband John Coburn..."

"Our first cousin." Jayne puffed again on his cigar, speaking around it, but his rage was tempered by the quiet nerd.

"Yes, you quads first cousin died several years ago, and your brother met the Pastor when he was in a car wreck. She and our John Casey, Xander to you, are engaged, going to be married." Jayne's right eye brow jerked up in surprise, and then he grinned.

"Well, lucky son of a hungdai. She's pretty special." Jayne moved toward the medic rig, and watched as Annie was transported by the medics and Casey, out of the ambulance and into the Huey. His brilliant blue eyes watched intently John's face, seeing the pain and rage that clearly wasn't mask upon the large, N.S.A. agent.

"I need to go tell Xander...John...what the Parson said." Jayne nodded and left to catch up to John, who reached down and pulled his brother up into the chopper. Before Officer Gay could prevent it, the chopper took off, and flew swiftly east toward the Seattle high risk trauma unit.

The rest of Team Bartowski began to comb the pavement around the place of Annie's attack. The only evidence it seemed that they could find of the attack was a small puddle of creamy liquid amid a pool of blood, and Sarah and Morgan gulped sadly.

"She was raped, wasn't she?" Morgan closed his eyes, and prayed silently for his dear friends on the way to Seattle.

"I think so, Morgan. We need to find who did this torture and nail his hide to the wall." Sarah agreed with Grimes, and showed the deputy the evidence. As he collected a sample of the puddle, Dixon exclaimed.

"Hey, Deputy, we got some palm prints up here on the hood of Annie's car. There is also some scratches in the paint on the left side, maybe a watch or ring?" Deputy Gay took several digital shots of the palm prints and sent the pictures ahead to Olympia's C.S.I unit. He nodded in thanks to the team.

"More eyes, better chance of catching this monster. Thanks so much." He nodded at the group and motioned to the car. "Why don't you come to my office and we can get this down on paper?"

The group followed the deputy, and as more investigators took over at the crime scene, the squad car returned to the sheriff's office, while Chuck and Sarah updated the General.

Please review dear friends. Your comments and reviews are so appreciated and motivating.


	7. Chapter 7

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Lawyer Chapter 7

Recap: Team Bartowski and the Coburn Brothers have united to take down Marcus Hamilton, but not before Marcus had assaulted the parson.

The trip to Harborview Trauma Center took a great deal longer than the Team's flight on David Dixon's prototype jet. Thanks to Chad's flight instructions he had called ahead, trauma personnel were waiting when the chopper landed on the hospital's heliport. Both John and Jayne jumped out first, and unloaded the Annie's gurney from the belly of the Huey, and laid her on the portable bed from the hospital. The team strapped her down and took off running into the hospital with John's right hand tightly enfolded into Annie's; his face now granite, his legs jogging to keep up, glancing only once back to Jayne and Chad, as they ran a post flight check and locked up the chopper.

"Lord, he's got it bad, Chad. Ma would be dancin' a jig right there in her kitchen iffen she saw Xander …er, John, like this." Both men turned to jog after the e.r. crew, as Chad grinned widely. "Yep, I agree Jayne. Hey, how's mom, anyway? Last time I talked with her, she had changed some plans on me, and I was pretty p. about it."

"Sounds just like Ma, the tiny tyrant." Jayne laughed, and withdrew a stub of a cigar and placed it in his lips when Chad pointed out the no smoking sign by the heliport's e.r. doors. He grumbled as he placed it back in his t shirt pocket. "Gorramit rules. Hate these places." He hitched Vera, his rifle, up and over to his back and withdrew his security credentials and gun permit for the hospital guard to see. Chad already had his F.B.I. i.d. out and had surrendered his pistol to the guard, whose mouth was wide open at the sight of two identical looking men, one in nice slacks and a fine leather flight jacket, and one with a blood splattered t shirt, and a scruffy goatee. Chad waited patiently as his brother bullied the guard until Cobb was allowed to go further into the facility with Vera.

"Still winning the masses over with your gentle personality, huh, Jaynie?" Chad clapped his brother on the shoulder.

Jayne growled and then commented as they ran to catch up. "I sure don't know nothin' 'bout gentle like, but Vera and me usually get our way, Chad. Unfortunate, our big brother is not." Jayne paused and put his arm out to catch hold of Chad's.

The Colonel was in full military mode, looming over the petite emergency doctor, his right hand already on the butt of his Sig tucked in the back of his waist paints. The doctor was patiently trying to get him away from the gurney loaded with Annie, but he only pulled himself up to his full height and glowered even more deadly at her.

"Ma'am, you do not understand. I **will** go with the Parson. I **will** not leave her side, and I **will** not park my butt on those damned Large Mart plastic "hungdais" that camouflage themselves as chairs!" His voice was low, but he pronounced every word distinctly, and deadly. He felt Jayne slide up to his right side and slyly pry John's fingers from the Sig.

"Well, hello there, ma'am." Jayne flashed his big smile, pouring on the Coburn charm, as Chad maneuvered to stand tightly against John's left side, his hand quietly laid on John's shoulder, grinning down at the woman, who was fascinated instantly with the three men standing before her.

"Yep, doc., our brother here always get a might overboard with his lady feelin's, for his own good. Ma always told us he was like an uncapped fire hydrant right, Chad?" Once Jayne pried his brother's finger off the gun he also clapped him on the shoulder, grinning widely at Casey's stone hard face, blue eyes glinting in anger.

"John?" A voice called out loudly from the gurney, and the e.r. crew stopped. Casey released his hand and pulled away from his brothers and they expertly maneuvered the doctor away from John and the Parson.

Casey bent low over Annie, and kissed her forehead, and gently her lips. She sobbed, and clung to him, her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him to her.

"John, he soiled me. He took what I wanted to give you and only you on our wedding night." Annie then turned away from John and tried to hide her face from the N.S.A. agent. He caught the movement and softly turned her back to him.

"Parson…Annie…look at me. Look…at my soul, beloved." John searched her bloodied face, and then stared intently into the brown eyes he loved to get lost in. He slowly tucked a bloody strand of hair behind her ear, his gun hand shaking slightly at the depth of his emotion. She noticed the small tremble, and clasped it, and kissed his knuckles gently. When she looked up into the eyes she loved so well, she saw only love, only grace, only acceptance, and she watched a lone tear fall down his right scared cheek.

"John, you're crying." She was beginning to slur her words, as the med team rammed her bed into the emergency room and shot her i.v. with a sedative. John let go of her hand, wiped the tear hastily and pulled the privacy curtain around the team. The crew replaced her tube with an 02 mask, and pulled the rest of her torn blouse off to put the heart leads on. John swallowed and tampered down his rage as he saw the bruising and contusions on her breasts. The nurse tried to wash Annie's face, but John stepped in and interrupted.

"Let me." He ordered, and the nurse passed his a package of swabs. "Parson, look at me." Annie slowly turned her head to John, and he bent over her, tenderly wiping each cut and welt on her face, wincing with her when he cleans a particular deep cut. "These are my hands that love you. This is my touch that is helping you. This is my love, that forever will see my beautiful parson. This is not that monster's touch" He placed all the dirty swabs in an evidence bag, and continued to stroke her hair, and kiss her eyelids, and gently press his lips to her swollen mouth.

"I choose you, Parson Annie Coburn, to spend the rest of my life, decades, and decades, of my life, if God wills it, with you."

"Decades? Silly…Colonel." Annie tried to concentrate and finger waved slightly to the doctor, who had finally extricated herself from the Coburn brothers. She was about to order the Colonel out of the room, but she watched intently the two, so enmeshed in each other, that she felt she would be ripping the threads woven in some sacred moment.

The nurses had stirrups pulled up and they moved Annie's butt down enough, and helped her place her heels in the leather cups. Annie began to be agitated, and her blood pressure went sky high.

"Colonel, quiet her, please." Doc called out and she sat down between Annie's raised legs, and pull off the cover of the rape kit.

John gently took Annie's arms and enfolded them in his, placing her palms over his heart. He leaned his huge frame down to her again, and slowly he began to sing.

"As the deep panteth for the water.." Annie squeezed her eyes shut, gasping at the vaginal intrusion, and with every probe deeper into her, she shook and gasped. "Dearest Jesus, so…much pain."

"Sing with me, Parson." John ordered deeply and Annie's eyes flung open, and she clutched his shirt so hard her hands shook.

"As a deer panteth for the water…"Annie sang softly, swallowing and arching back at the doctor's continued exam. Casey coaxed her, holding her tightly; trying not to hear the doctor's concerned voice as she examined the pastor.

"So my soul panteth after Thee…" Annie's gasps came in time to the beat of his singing voice, then she broke, tears streaming unashamed, her body shaking, heart beat astronomically high.

"Marcus stole my soul, John!" Annie screamed through clenched teeth, but John caught her face, and stared at her.

"No, no, no, no, ssshhh. He only took a small part of you, beloved. The Lord has your soul still, and I have your heart." He kissed her again, and then laid his head wearily down on her shoulder, signing deeply. "Marcus?" he whispered.

Annie began to quiet down, as the doctor finished her vaginal exam, and laid the blankets back over Annie's legs. The parson slurred again her words, as the nurse gave her more meds in her i.v. line. "Marcus Hamilton. He took what…I wanted you..only to have."

"I…will kill…him" John finally moaned in grief in her neck, as she reached to play with his curls at the nape of his neck.

"That's why Vera is here, Parson." Jayne and Chad both had entered, and Annie reached out to her future brother in laws, smiling weakly at Jayne.

"You…did good…Jaynie. You held..me. You sang…to me." She whispered and finally succumbed to the sedative, and slowly closed her eyes to sleep.

John startled upward, and stared at his twin brother. "You? Sang? Will wonders never cease, little brother?" John smiled slightly at Jayne's discomfort.

Cobb swung Vera back around to his front, and glared at all in the room. "You all done let no knowledge of that leave this here room, or my Vera will make you silent."

In his hotel suite, Marcus Hamilton Coburn tore his soiled dress shirt off his body, buttons popping everywhere. He unzipped his slacks, dropping them to the floor, toeing off his Gucci shoes, grinning the entire time as he remembered his taking of the sweet, innocent pastor. Hunting for an extra garbage bag, he prayed [now there's a concept that Preacher lady would enjoy] that the Senior Partners would not discover his extra curricular activities. He stripped the rest of the way off and stuffed the clothing, socks, boxers, and shoes in the bag, sighing at the loss of his favorite leather shoes. He slipped his watch off, laid it by his wallet and phone. A glint of grey chips flashed along on the watch's gold links, but he brushed it off and mumbled to himself to get his jewelers to clean his watch once he got back to Seattle. He headed for the shower, making it as hot as he could stand, and let the water plummet his finely toned body, until his skin was red hot. He wrapped a fluffy towel around his middle as he stepped out, and whipped the bathroom mirror. He proudly eyed the scratches at the bottom of his neck. "You're a fighter, Preacher woman, I give you that." He grinned and grabbed the hotel phone to order up dinner.

"Yes, this is Marcus Hamilton in room 666." He smiled again at the irony of his room number, and continued his order. "I want a porterhouse streak, rare, large Idaho baked potato, with butter, no oleo crap, real sour cream, real bacon bits, and fresh chives, steamed asparagus, still a little crisp, fresh brewed dark coffee, and large piece of triple chocolate brownie with whipped cream, the rest stuff, not that Cool Whip crap. Oh, I also need housekeeping to dispose of a filled garbage bag for me. He slammed the phone down and clapped his hands together. Today he had conquered his brother's wife. Tomorrow he would destroy her church.

Don't you just love to hate Marcus? Any reviews are always appreciated, and any suggestions on how to let the Coburn justice fall on dear evil Markie?


	8. Chapter 8

The Colonel vs. The Parson's Lawyer, Chapter 8

Marcus Hamilton is suing the congregation and Pastor Annie, John Casey's fiance, with libel for $3 million dollars. What he doesn't know is that he is coming up against Team Bartowski, the C.I.A., the N.S.A., and the 4 Coburn brothers: Dave Dixon, Chad Shelten, John Casey, and Jayne Cobb.

_She was surrounded by the stench of his cologne, as he pressed into her inner core. Time and again, she felt the horror of his weight, and heard the heavy panting from his lungs. His hands caused bruises, grabbing, twisting everywhere, and his voice whispered profane obscenities into her ears. The sun was beating down upon her relentlessly, and there was no where to hide. She tried to call out for help, but his left hand clamped down on her mouth, his expensive watch digging into her chin and upper neck. _

_Dear God in heaven, there was no where she could run, no where to hide from this human monster. Why did he take away her greatest gift? So hot...so alone...so helpless...so broken. _

For three days, Annie Coburn lay in a deep sleep, only interrupted by the soft, pleading moans that sliced the inner soul of the ever vigilant Marine who continually held her hand. John Casey wiped her brow once again with a cold cloth from the bathroom, and when the nurse came to check on Annie's temperature, it read 104 degrees, just like the last three days. No matter what the specialists tried to do to help Annie's body temperature come down, and to revive her, she still lay immobile, ever silent.

John left her side only to step in the restroom, so Chad and Jayne supplied him with food from the local fast foods around Harborview. They tried to keep in contact with Team Bartowski, and report the findings to John. Annie's vaginal secretions had indeed showed mass trauma and rape, and the d.n.a. from the seminal fluid contained within her vagina matched the puddle of semen on the pavement at the park where the rape occurred. Dave explained that the Olympia C.S.I.s had identified the scratches on the hood of Annie's Beetle Bug as links from a Rolex Yacht Master watch, and there has been some blood on the car hood, also matching the d.n.a. from the semen. However, since no D.N.A. was on file for Marcus Hamilton, there was no other evidence. John's face fell at the news, and he got up from the bedside vigil to stand and lean against the glass window high above the night city sky line.

His brothers were silent in the room, waiting for John to process the news. Jayne had taken up holding Annie's hand, and he continued to softly rub the top with his thumb, humming quietly to her. John glanced at his brother, and then smiled slightly as he witnessed the gentleness he never had seen in the security officer. Chad stood near John, and bumped his hip against his brother's, grinning widely.

"We will get Marcus, bro, somehow, someway. We just have to prove it was him who raped her, and that her emergency room testimony is truth."

"I may have some information that will help you do that, Special Agent Shelten." The curt voice of Diane Beckman sounded from the room's doorway, and all three men stood at attention when they turned to see John's commander.

"At ease, men. I just got a report from Agents Bartowski and Walker that they were able to obtain Hamilton's clothing from a garbage bag in his hotel's housekeeper's cart. Sarah went undercover, and she and Morgan were able to locate the room and retrieve the bag. Agent Bartowski, Major Dixon, and Officer Gay are at Hamilton's office now to arrest him for rape and first degree assault and murder of ten of my men."

"But how can they prove that, ma'am?" John was all ears, and his face lit up at the good news.

"Heh, heh, the hungda's scivies had his d.n.a. on them." Jayne laughed loudly. "By God, we may have that s.o.b!" Jayne poked Annie's shoulder, "Wake up, lil' moonbrain, y'r missin out on the fun." But Annie only continued to lay silently on the bed. John sighed loudly, but he turned his attention back to the General.

"The d.n.a. found on Hamilton's clothing is a match to the d.n.a. at the pond, and in Annie. Agent Grimes was also able to swab blood and paint chips from Hamilton's watch when the lawyer took it to a repair shop in Annie's town. Agent Grimes makes a very credible Jewish watchmaker, 'Fiddler on the Roof' and all." The General sat down on the other chair in the room, and as her eyes sought out Annie's scratched and bruised face, her mouth drew down, and she seemed a little nervous.

The Colonel picked up her nervousness immediately, and he spoke sternly, "Something else, ma'am?"

"The C.S.I.s also found a rare mineral in the genetic structure of Hamilton's semen. Among the normal genetic material found in human d.n.a, there are large amounts of magnetite."

"Magnetite? Isn't that a naturally occurring metal in some rocks?" Chad asked, as he sat down beside the Colonel on the room's heating unit by the picture window.

"Exactly. However, it is not ever seen in the human d.n.a genetic strands, except for a case about ten year ago that Major Dixon knows about." As Beckman mentioned Dave's name, John's cell rang out, and as he pressed the phone to answer, Beckman ordered, "Put it on speaker phone, Colonel. Right on time, Major. Thank you for joining us." Casey set the phone down on the rolling bed table, and they all listened intently.

"General, ten years ago, I served on a detail that was sent to New Mexico to help take down a certain soldier named Knowle Rohrer." At the sound of the name, John growled, and gritted his teeth.

"Easy, Colonel." Chad laid his hand on his brother's shoulder, and John let the rage dial down some, as Dave continued.

"We were able to destroy Rohrer not with conventional bullets, but by cornering him into a canyon full of magnetite. He was literally sucked up into the rock, and by what we thought, destroyed."

"Gorramit, that's sounds a little fanciful even for me, Davey boy!" Jayne laughed and stuck his unlit cigar in his mouth, but at the General's scowl, he shut up and put away the stogie.

"I understand, Jaynie, but I saw Rohrer's destruction with my own eyes, and the d.n.a. evidence on Marcus Hamilton does not lie. Hamilton is either made from the magnetite rock Rohrer was sucked into, or he is the last of the super soldier projects our own government created. Either way, General, and brothers, we have not only a problem with Marcus Hamilton; he's escaped and killed four guards by gutting them, but your Parson's vaginal tests also show large amount of magnetite infiltrating Annie's blood, John. She's changing, literally. That's the high temperature she is copping, and..." Here, the characteristically confident major cleared his throat. John stood up instantly, stepped to Annie's side, and stroked her hot forehead.

"Give me the information, Dave, we, ...I need to know the truth."

"John, your parson's female organs are morphing at an incredible rate, due to the presence of the magnetite. I am sorry to tell you this, but..."

John hung his head, and gasped out, "my Annie is pregnant with Hamilton's baby."

Argh, that Hamilton. He is heading for a swift end from the raging Colonel, and his posse of three brothers! Update very soon...alot sooner than this one. Heehee Hope to hear again from everyone. Reviews always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

The Colonel Vs. the Parson's Lawyer Chapter 9

Marcus Hamilton has raped the Colonel's fiance, and as a result, she now carries Hamilton's baby. But the strange genetic code that Hamilton gave her is rapidly morphing Annie Coburn into someone even John Casey may not know.

His head lay on the hospital bed, and soft snores were heard from both the sleeping colonel and his snoozing brother. They had kept vigil over Parson Annie Coburn for over a week, but the only sound they ever heard was her soft moaning, and the ever vigilant heart monitor. Marcus Hamilton was in the wind; no one knew where the monster was, but all were fearful he may be on the way to Seattle and Harbor View where Annie was staying.

Suddenly, an alarm from the i.v. machine shrilled into John Casey's ears, and both he and Jayne jumped up with their pistols poised, trying to pinpoint the origin of the sound. Then John's eyes fell to the hospital bed, empty, still warm, the bedding rumpled and half on the floor, the heart leads hanging from the machine, and the I.v. Tubing dripping onto the floor.

"Dear God, where did she go, Jaynie? If that s.o.b. took her, I will tear his arms from his torso and force feed them down his gullet!" John was frantically checking the bed, and then crouched under the mechanism.

"Got blood spots." He spied the tiny droplets, and his sharp eyes began to follow the trail, his twin Jayne Cobb closely behind him. As they approached the elevator, their identical brother Chad Shelten stepped out with fast food sacks in both hands, but when he saw the faces of his twins, he threw them down and asked, "Hamilton?"

Jayne shook his head, and pointed to the blood trail on the floor leading down the hall past the elevator.

"It's the Parson. She got out of the room right under our noses."

"I don't understand. She had the finest security around, you two, and still she got passed you?" Chad drew his Glock and begin to follow his brothers, as they half ran down the hall, the Colonel slowing down only enough to follow the drops. Several nurses gave the men a wide bearth, as they bore down the hallway with guns locked and loaded.

"Lord Jesus, the drops are getting bigger, boys. She's bleeding out. Annie, where are you, beloved?"

The Colonel paused, leaned up against the wall, and closed his eyes, his gun hand messaging his temple. "Dearest Jesus, show me." He stood absolutely quiet, then his brilliant eyes shot open, almost black with the passion of his quest. He spoke one word, resolutely. "Chapel".

The three men pushed open the stairwell door, the dark drops still visible on the door jam. Casey flew down the first flight of steps, pausing only long enough to check to see if Annie had entered that level. Jayne and Chad followed close behind.

"I don't see how she could navigate these here stairs, Alexander, if she was bleeding out like this blood shows." Casey only grunted in response to Jayne's comment.

"Magnitite. It's given her some strength she never has had, I'm sure. John, how can you be sure she's in the chapel?" Chad asked, his breath coming out now in huffs since they had descended four flights.

"Look, she's entered this floor, and the chapel is here. Geesh, Shelten, getting too soft at the F.B.I.?"

John teased his brother as the three men flew through the stairwell door onto the chapel floor. They continued to followed the blood, which was not beginning to concern John more and more. Finally, the three men ran to the closed doors of the chapel, and stepped aside of a large puddle of blood before the doors. John threw the door open and called out loudly, "Parson? Beloved?" He raised his Sig, the hairs on the back of his nape were standing on end, and there was a scent of expensive men's cologne swirling around the small sanctuary. Various religious symbols were on the walls and a small wooden kneeling bench was down near the front platform. John scanned the room, calling out again for the parson, but there was no answer, except for a soft scrapping noise, and a small yelp.

John hand motioned for Chad and Jayne to spread out along the aisles of the sanctuary, and the three men slowly moved closed to the front, their sights on a small door to the side of the platform.

Suddenly, a woman's voice screamed out, "John!" and the side door flew open. Marcus Hamilton, his face scratched and bloodied, his nose broken, blood spewing out of it, had the parson in a choke hold, a knife to her neck, and he dragged her very slowly over to the metallic looking cross in the center.

"Bloody hell, three of you? Which one of you is the Colonel?" Hamilton's eyes were crazed as they darted between the three men. Annie was gasping for breath, but it was Jayne that spoke first.

"I'm the Colonel." He nodded at Annie, and slowly lowered "Vera" to the floor.

"Cobb, you numbnuts. I'm the Colonel." Chad lowered his Glock but did not release it. Hamilton seemed indecisive, and he pushed the knife in a little. Annie gasped, and she tried again to pull Marcus' arm away.

John stepped even closer, his eyes only on Annie, and then Marcus grinned. "Ah, will the real Colonel stand up? The eyes...they always give love ...and evil away."

John still had the gun up, his hands sure and aimed right at Hamilton's forehead. "The windows to the soul, eh, Parson?" Casey kept advancing until he saw a large flow of blood from Annie's neck.

"Put it down, Colonel. Your woman already has lost enough blood to kill an elephant. See, she not only leaks from her neck, but her fluids are rolling down her legs." Marcus took a deep sniff in. "Ah, I remember the peaches...the blood. Your woman is magnificent. Proud, stubborn, lively...like you, I suspect, Colonel."

The Marine was growling, every tendon, every muscle in his body ready to leap ahead, like a caged lion, but he never looked away from Annie, still staring at the tear stained brown eyes that plead silently for his help. He watched her body pushed against Hamilton, and force him to step closer to the metal cross. Casey was going to advance but he saw Annie shake her head slightly. He blinked rapidly twice in a row, and she smiled slightly.

"Xander, don't let him goad you." Jayne was only ten feet away from Hamilton, but his frustration at the impossibility of getting any closer was gnawing at him. He tried to step in, but Hamilton pushed the tip in further, and then back out as Cobb retreated slightly.

Hamilton's eyes swung to Chad, and he motioned with his head, wiping his nose on the blade of the knife. "Lose the Glock, cousin." At that, all three men startled, blinking in unbelief.

"Oh, I know who you are. My uncle's sons. Magnificent specimens of manhood. Of course, the family resemblance is uncanny, boys. Your ma should be proud of you. Now, my father on the other hand dabbled in the dark arts, and before I knew it, I was knee deep in the family business, extortion, greed, women." At that word, Hamilton ground his pants fronts into the Parson's backside, and licked her blood. She shook, not from terror, but from the pure exhaustion he was causing. Still, she glanced once up to the cross above their heads, and she pressed against his large body, forcing him again to step closer to the cross.

"Hey, Parson, you are one hot woman. You want me, don't you?" Hamilton grinned widely, and bent again to lick her blood on the neck. When he did, Casey yelled, "Now, Annie!"

The Parson swiftly pulled her arm away from Hamilton's and rammed it in his gut. He released her and grunted, as Casey's Sig fired into the monster's forehead. Annie swung to the side, reached for the cross and hoisted it off off the hook that held it to the wall, and threw it at Hamilton, piecing him through his privates with the sharp points of the cross beam. He screamed an ungodly scream, and before the four of them could move, he began to melt around the cross, as the magnitite cross swiftly drew the life out of him. As Annie collapsed to the floor, the doors to the sanctuary burst open and the room was flooded with S.W.A.T. Teams. Casey holstered his Sig swiftly and ran to the parson's side, cradling her in his arms, as he rocked her slightly, his tears flowing down onto her face. The uproar from the room dimmed in his ears, and he began to sing haltingly, softly, in the ear of the woman for whom he was so willing to die.

"John...is he really gone?" Annie gasped as she grabbed his hands and pressed them to her front. He glanced over to the special forces team captain, and when he saw David Dixon bending over the cross with nothing but a pile of dust beneath it, he nodded. "He's gone, beloved. Forever. Killed by the cross."

"The magnitite cross." General Beckman's voice sounded above the two. "It was Annie's idea, John. She knew somehow that Marcus would be killed if he got near the metal, and she forced him to come here, where we hung a specially made cross on the wall." Beckman kneeled and kissed the forehead of the parson. "You are an incredibly brave woman, Annie. Anyone willing to take on Marcus Hamilton and the Colonel all in one lifetime has got to be brave. Now, Marine, take your woman to her specialist up on the 8th floor. We have to check on the baby." Casey easily lifted Annie into his arms, and laid her gently on the gurney that Jayne had somehow found. He held tightly to her right hand, as Jayne and Chad steered it to the service elevators.

By the time the three men and the parson were on the 8th floor, Annie slipped back into a coma, and she was haemorrhaging onto the gurney and the surgical floor. Only Jayne and Chad pulling on their brother made Casey release his woman's hand, and let the specialist slip in amongst the flurry of physicians surrounding the preacher.

"Blood type, Colonel." The doctor hollered the question at the ashen faced Marine. All three men said "A+", and then they looked at each other sheepishly.

"I did a background check on her, bro. Just to make sure she wasn't gonna flinch you out of the millions you've earned at the N.S.A." Cobb grinned, and stuffed his short stub of an unlit cigar into his grinning face.

"And Chad? How did you know?" Casey demanded, a little angry at the obvious invasion of the parson's privacy.

"Easy does it, Colonel. The board of elders at her church was required by law to have anyone in leadership have a background check and when I saw the requests come through the police data system, I remembered you telling me you had a new girlfriend who was a pastor. I'm with Jaynie, here, bro. We just want to make sure she's the one. After all, you need to pass Mom's seal of approval before you two get married, right?"

At the sound of their mother's name, John Casey stood up tall, and there was a flick of fear passing over his face. He nodded curtly, and then punched both of them in the jaw, first Jayne and then Chad. They sprawled onto the hospital floor, both of them nursing their aching jaws, as he stood over them swaying, and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Next time, brothers," Casey growled, "ask me, for God's sake."

Reviews are always welcomed. And thank you to all for such delightful ways of getting rid of Marcus Hamilton.


End file.
